degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari is known as''' Bhandurner ('Bhand'ari/'T'''urner') or Dalli '('D'ave/'Alli). Relationship History Season 9 In''' Shoot to Thrill, after Alli informs Ms. Kwan about what "sexting" is, Dave jokingly gives her his number, causing the whole class to laugh and an eyeroll from Alli. In '''Wanna Be Startin' Something, Alli approaches Dave at his locker confronting him about what he did to Bruce's locker when Dave mentions he is dead. Alli says they are all praying for him before walking off. In Heart Like Mine (1), Dave makes a comment about K.C. and Jenna becoming a power couple, Alli interrupts before having a go at the duo and Dave leaves. In Heart Like Mine (2), Dave sees Alli and Clare having a go at Jenna outside the school. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Alli and Dave enter a classroom with the other grade 9 reps, Holly J gives them both the job of working the drinks table at the spring-formal, Alli tells Dave she doesn't want to go and be embarrassed by her ex-boyfriend and thinks she'll call in sick, Dave is not impressed. Alli eventually decides to go. While Alli and Dave are setting up the drinks table at the school, Dave mentions that their table should have a signature drink called the "Bhandurner." Alli and Dave tell Holly J and Declan they are doing a skip-a-thon. Alli is offended he told Declan about the skip-a-thon, Dave tells Alli he doesn't like her because "she's too cool for school" and a snob. Alli takes offense but Dave tells her to get over herself. Dave and Alli are at their drinks table when Johnny approaches and makes some cracks about the service and drinks here. Alli gives him their house specialty drink, the Bhandurner, and Johnny and Bruce bail. Alli asks if that was too snobby for him, and Dave just hands her a drink. Alli and Dave dance a bit. Dave shows Alli his "bhandurner slide dance move" and tells Alli to have some fun as they still have 2 more years of this. Dave says the "bhandurner" is a state of mind or a dance move but Alli thinks its move of a club, Dave agrees to that and they shake hands, Dave shows Alli that dance move again and Alli does it too. The next day, Alli and Dave are sitting at a table laughing when Johnny and Bruce enter, Johnny thinks Dave is Alli's boyfriend but Alli tellds him they are in a club, Johnny laughs and says he knows hes not one to talk but he didn't think she was this lame, Johnny and Bruce bail, Alli blows up at Dave saying that Johnny is right he is turning her into a lameo, Dave says hes sorry he clamped her style and bails. Alli finds Dave at the skip-a-thon, she asks him to be friends but no club, Dave agrees and they shake hands, they start skipping together. In Innocent When You Dream, Dave and Alli are shown at Connor's party. Dave is pretty bored until Alli announces that they will be playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Dave has a crush on Alli. As they stand outside, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she walks into school. Alli logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the Hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. In What a Girl Wants (2), Alli is still angry with Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Loser List, posting it around the whole school. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on at The Dot , Clare tells Alli she's being overdramatic. Dave shows up at The Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli privately. Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says they're only friends. Dave jokingly inquires if they are "friends with benefits." In Breakaway (1), Dave sees Alli with Clare. In 99 Problems (2), Dave joins Alli, Clare, Wesley and others to dance at a football game as a dance crew. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli asks Dave for some guy advice, Dave suggests she throw a party to get this guys attention that she likes, Alli likes the idea and hugs and kisses Dave on the check in thanks before bailing. Later, Dave and Alli chat at the party and Alli asks him what he would say if she had the biggest crush on him, Dave replies saying he would be the luckiest guy on earth, Alli asks even if there was other girls interested in you, Dave replies with I'd tell them to take a hike. Alli tells Dave its time to kick the party into high gear with a game called I Never. Dave starts off the game with I have never lied to my floks, Alli is amused by this and Dave is amused by her saying she has sexted when Drew says he has never done that. Alli says she never liked anyone in this room after that round, Dave puts his arm around Alli but she shrugs him off. Alli ends the party since its 8 o'clock and to leave it on a high. Dave offfers to stick around and clean-up but Alli declines his offer but thanks him and tells him tonight was prefect, they hug goodbye and Dave leaves. In Better Off Alone (2), Alli and Dave are in class they chat about how good the party was and both say they make an awesome team, they shake hands. Dave asks Alli for coffee at The Dot, she says she was hoping to spend some time with her boyfirend, Alli tells Dave that Drew is her boyfriend and Dave is deavasted and Alli realizes that he thought she was interested in him and calls it sweet. In Still Fighting It (1), Dave watches on as Alli and Drew kiss and flirt with each other, jealous of Drew. Season 11 In Should've Said No (1), Dave and Alli are part of the Grade 10 representatives and have to plan movie night. They are walking through the halls (and also point out Marisol and K.C. flirting) and discuss which movies they could watch. Alli points out that she misses hanging out with Dave, and he asks what happened. Alli tells him that Drew got in the way of things and her first semester was a bit rough. She then asks if he would want to go out for some wings with her later, which Dave agrees to. After Dave is at The Dot with Sadie, she asks him if he wants to go to couples fondue night later, but remembering his plans with Alli, Dave tells her that he is going to Adam's place to hang out. Later at The Dot, Alli and Dave share wings and are having a good time, until Marisol walks in. Although they're out as friends, Marisol points out that they are there on couples fondue night, Dave realizes that he told Sadie that he couldn't go because he "had to go to Adam's house". Feeling awkward and guilty, Dave apologizes to Alli and leaves. In Should've Said No (2), Dave makes Sadie jealous when he hangs out with Alli. During the movie, he breaks up with Sadie causing her to scream at him in public. He immediately asks Alli out which she accepts. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Brightside_(1) Mr. Brightside (1)], Alli is on the phone with Dave and is setting the table. Alli asks her father if she can go out after dinner which he agrees to, thinking she's going out with Clare. She wonders aloud if her parents dated much while in high school. He replies that its better to have friends in high school. Alli, after talking to Dave, tells Clare to cover for her about the night before. Clare suggests that she introduce Dave to her parents, which Alli considers. Alli asks Dave if he would meet her parents that evening. She explains how difficult her parents can be. She gives him the do's and don'ts about her family. She tells him that for now to her parents they'll have to be friends. After an awkward introduction, Dave (to the Bhandari's "David") eventually charms her parents. When things are going well, Dave realizes Alli's parents will never know the real him. Alli insults him by saying he wouldn't have lasted a minute with her parents. Dave leaves giving the excuse that he has to help his father with some yardwork. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Brightside_(2) Mr. Brightside (2)], Alli talks to Dave and they agree to start over and introduce Dave to her parents as her boyfriend. Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are OK with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. With Dave getting along so well with her family that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. However, Alli learns that she’s been accepted into a science program, and she’ll have to be away for the entire summer. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Jenna and Alli discuss the fact that Alli is going to a science program for the summer and won't be able to see Dave. Jenna advises Alli to tell him soon. In class, Alli quickly solves a problem on the board. Alli meets Dave and Adam and invites Dave to dinner with her parents, which he accepts. Adam thinks he and Alli are going to have sex because she said special night. Adam gives Dave come condoms, which he drops on Imogen's foot. He snatches it up and tells Adam he loves Alli a lot. During his date with Alli, Dave pulls out the condoms and Alli tells him off. She also tells him about the summer program and he leaves. Adam, Jenna and Alli are playing poker by J.T.'s memorial the next day. Adam admits that he gave Dave the idea that he and Alli would have sex. Alli asks Adam what she should do for Dave and he suggests basketball. They organize a poker tournament at school. When she makes enough money, she buys tickets to a basketball game for Dave. She also signs up for a poker group. Before the game, Dave takes Alli to The Dot. He wants her to meet his family the next night. Alli gets a text about the poker group, which is scheduled for the next night, which she accepts. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Alli is scary good at poker. She’s gambling her relationship with Dave… and her future. She pretends to be sick to play poker instead of meeting up with Dave's parents. The next day she feels better and Dave said the soup worked, and Alli didn't know what he was talking about and she revealed that she went to play poker and he left mad. Alli gets money from her science program, a whopping $2000. Later on, when Alli is playing poker with some men, she pretends not to know how to but then wins. She tells Dave and he joins her next time. 'Next time' she keeps losing and even though Dave is saying stop she continues to the point where she bets her $2000. She wins, but then slightly reveals she was counting cards, which is 'cheating' in poker. She still thinks she deserves it and tries to steal it away but the two men she was playing with attack Dave and herself. Dave's dad (policeman) arrives, who Dave called. The men don't have gambling permits and run for it. Dave's dad is disgusted that this is his girlfriend, a poker addict. In Nowhere to Run, Alli and Dave meet at The Dot where Dave reveals that he hooked up with another girl over the summer. In Smash Into You (1), Dave is desperate to get Alli back, who wants nothing to do with him. Dave joins the Model UN and surprises Alli by setting everything up. She agrees to finally talk with Dave, which leads to them making out and getting back together. Meanwhile, Dave’s former summer fling Jacinta is constantly texting him, wanting to get back together. He blocks her on all social media sites, and when she calls him, Dave tells her to never call him again. Dave and Alli greet all of the students from other schools who arrive at Degrassi for the Model UN, and Dave comes face to face with Jacinta again. In Smash Into You (2), Jacinta confronts Dave in front of Alli during the Model UN, and Dave is forced to tell Alli about him and Jacinta hooking up. He tells Alli that Jacinta is stalking him everything will be ok, but that still doesn’t ease Alli’s fears. Dave secretly talks to Jacinta and invites her to meet up outside, and they go for a drive. She thinks they’re getting back together, but Dave tells her he’s driving her to the train station to get her away from him and Alli.After Jacinta runs into the street and is hit by a car, Dave returns to Degrassi, where Alli is waiting to chew him out. Dave tells her about the accident, and though Alli tries to comfort him, Dave still feels guilty because the doctors don’t know if Jacinta will ever walk again. In Hollaback Girl (1), Dave still feels guilty about Jacinta’s accident which worries Alli, because Dave doesn’t want to talk to her about the situation and he also wants to go visit Jacinta in the hospital. To take his mind off things, Alli invites him over to her place, Before he arrives Alli and Jenna stumble upon a Facerange group with people posting well wishes for Jacinta. They also find some of the people are posting nasty comments about Dave because they believe he's responsible. She hides the page from Dave at first, but eventually tells him about it in a bid to get him to open up to her. In Hollaback Girl (2), Dave finds himself obsessing over the Facerange page, and Alli once again tries to get his mind off things by taking him to see a comedy show. However, Dave winds up getting in a confrontation with a comedian after Dave and Alli spend the show arguing over Dave’s obsessive behavior. Dave tells Alli that he’s okay with her wanting to break up if she doesn’t want to deal with his issue, but she tells him she wants to stand by him as he tries to get over what happened to Jacinta. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Alli and Dave are seen holding hands outside the school while talking to Adam, Drew, Jenna and Clare. In''' Got Your Money (1), Alli and Dave are talking outside the school about Dave being Romeo in Eli's play and Alli admits she will be jealous of whoever plays his Juilet. Dave assures her that she's the only one for him, they kiss until Eli and Tristan interrupt. Eli tells them both that Tristan is playing Jules and that the play will be a homosexual version of Romeo and Juliet. Alli is seen watching Dave at his rehearsal for the play. Later, Alli and Dave are at The Dot talking about the play and Dave jokingly asks if she is jealous of Tristan. Alli says that she's not, and they kiss goodbye. Alli bails promising to call him later. In '''Got Your Money (2), Dave sees a pack of birth control pills fall out of Alli's bag. When he questions her about it she tells him that she's ready to have sex with him after the dance. Overjoyed, the two of them share a kiss. Later on at the dance, Dave angers and embarrasses Alli by announcing to Luke that he is going to have sex with her. He only does this to prove to the homophobic bullies that he is not gay despite playing Tristan Milligan's onstage love interest in El's play 'Romeo and Jules.' Dave shows up at Alli's bedroom later to apologize. She accepts his apology but she warns him that her parents will be home in twenty minutes. They decide, however, that it's plenty of time to have sex so they proceed to make out. Dave tries to break away to get his condom from his car but Alli tells him that they don't have much time and the birth control pill should be enough. So, they commence to have unprotected sex. In Say It Ain't So (1), 'Alli is in the lab working on her science experiment when Dave comes in and tries to initiate sex with her, but is rejected by Alli who informs him that she must get back to work. But she is then convinced by him to do it. Alli says they have 13 minutes and Dave carelessly throws his jacket and it lands on the bunsen burner Alli was working with which then results in Dave starting a fire and nearly having Alli's experiment shut down by Simpson. But is saved by the fact that Simpson believes it is worthwhile and will do things before telling Alli that he has sent her proposal to an old student of his at MIT and she believes it can help and is being offered a scholarship to MIT next year. Alli questions how she can graduate early but is reminded of the gifted program and how it swell as reveal advanced classes helped her earn a lot of credits enough to that if she fulfills a few requirements can graduate. Alli is then seen in the lab with Clare discussing what to do, Clare is surprised as it is she who hates high school and not Alli. Clare then ask why she is feeling so nervous and Alli responds with it is because she has not told Dave yet. Dave then walks in and says what has he not been told. Clare then leaves the room feeling uncomfortable. Alli then reveals that she has been offered early admission into MIT Dave believes she is joking but then realizes that she is not, and is going Alli then says that the chances of her getting in are astronomical which Dave seems to like this and after a look from Alli says that he would miss her like crazy. Alli is later shown with Jenna saying that she feels weird and after looking at her birth control pills discovers that she could be pregnant. Alli begins to worry and decides to take a pregnancy test but discovers that she must wait five days before knowing and begins to convince herself that she is at the end of the episode she tells Dave and he worries about what are they going to do before Alli runs to her bathroom and vomits hinting that she may be in fact pregnant. In 'Say It Ain't So (2), 'Alli is panicking more and more about not knowing if she's pregnant.Dave(who has spoken to his parents) surprises her by being very supportive and vowing to be there for their child if, in fact, they are even having one. However, when Dave suggests that Alli postpones university for a year until she has the baby, she's overwhelmed with a moral dilemma. Between her parents praising her accomplishments by organizing a party and the recruiter from MIT telling her that she is exactly the kind of student they'd want at their school, Alli feels as though the possibility of her being pregnant would deem her unworthy of MIT; so, she briefly contemplates not going. Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood test to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options(abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Later on at her party, Alli thanks her family, friends and Dave for all their love and support. Having been inspired by her talk with Clare, Alli announces her final decision to go to MIT. While everyone applauds her, Dave angrily walks away. Alli follows him to her bedroom where they commence to argue about her final decision. Dave is hurt and angry that Alli would even consider an abortion if she turned out to be pregnant. He also takes her decision to go MIT as an excuse to leave him. Dave mentions that he can't picture his life without Alli even though she "clearly could picture hers without him"; so he leaves. Shortly after, Alli receives a call from the clinic. The next day at school, when Alli is at the lab, Dave comes to her stating that he received her text. When Alli informs him that she's not pregnant after all, Dave is happy and relieved. However, his joy is short-lived when Alli also tells him that although she hopes to find time to spend with him, he is no longer a priority and she feels as though having sex with him nearly costed her her future. Therefore, Alli tells him that she wants to concentrate on her schoolwork and research above all else. Before Dave leaves for class, he tells Alli that he loves her to which she plainly responds "I know". Dave looks heartbroken as he walks away, leaving Alli to proceed with her lab research. In 'Closer To Free (1), Alli and Dave enter a classroom questioning Jenna on whether or not she wants to be friends with Becky because she lied or because she is Christian. Jenna wants to join their study group in which Dave replies that he gets in first as her "boyfriend" and he already roped Connor into their group as well. This signifies that they didn't break-up in the previous episode as people had thought. In Sabotage (2) They are both at Fiona's condo for Clare's party and Dave helps take out the hockey team and saves Alli. Dave ends up breaking up with Alli because they are too different and she doesn't have enough time for him. In I Want It That Way (1), Alli approaches Dave in the corridor which prompts Dave to ask if they are talking again, Alli says they have to and shows him the Jay-Z tickets. Dave asks if it is going to be awkward cause of their feelings, Alli asks if he still feels the same way and he says he does, prompting him to then ask her out on a date to The Dot that night for wings. Alli then tells him she has toturing but can meet up for an hour starting at 6.30, which Dave agrees to before bailing. When Alli sends a message to Dave staying she'll be late cause she's still tutoring, Alli arrives at The Dot and kisses Dave before sitting down. Dave tells Alli he can't do this again and obviously Alli hasn't chosen him and thinks that her work is more important then them as a couple, resulting in Dave bailing. The next morning, Alli tells Jenna that Dave literally broke her heart last night and it felt like they broke up all over again. In I Want It That Way (2), Alli hallunciates Dave while taking uppers. In Karma Police (1), Alli mentions the pregnacy scare with Dave and that she's over him. In Zombie (1), Dave mentions their feelings for each other are gone and that their relationship is too messy. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Should've Said No (2) '(1113) **Broke Up: 'Nowhere To Run '(1130) ***Reason: Dave cheated on Alli with Jacinta during their summer apart. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Smash Into You (1) (1140) **Broke Up: Sabotage (2) (1218) ***Reason: Dave felt like they were growing apart. Trivia *They became sexually active in Got Your Money (2). *Alli thought she was pregnant after she and Dave didn't use protection and she missed a day on the pill. *Dave has been the only person who Alli's parents approved of her dating. *Their first on-screen kiss wasn't until Smash Into You (1), in the beginning of their second relationship. *Alli stated that she loved and trusted Dave the most out of all her boyfriends in Smash Into You (1). *Dave was the first person that Alli dated that was in her grade. *Dave is the only boyfriend that Alli had that is friends with all of her friends. *It can be assumed that Alli is Dave's first love. *Dave is the second boyfriend of Alli's that cheated on her. The first was Drew. *Both were involved in the fight that took place in Fiona's loft. *Both have taken part in a fight with a member of the Ice Hounds. *They are both friends with Clare, Eli, Jenna, Drew, Connor, K.C., and Adam. *Their romance lasted from grade 9 to grade 11. *They are the third couple in the series to have their ship name (Bhandurner) actually mentioned on the show. The first was Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nunez (Palex) and the second was Peter Stone and Mia Jones (Pia). *Alli dated Dave's best friend Drew Torres. Gallery Dalli111.jpg Dalli11111.jpg Dalli22222.jpg Dalli33333.jpg Dalli44444.jpg Dalliomg.jpg Dalliomgagain.jpg dave and alli.png alli and dave.jpg alli and dave 01.jpg Degrassi-Dave-Gallery-Ep.-40.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1370.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1355.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1263.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1250.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1046.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1038.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1008.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1006.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1002.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0977.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0971.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-7.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h20m09s199.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1421.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1370.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h13m36s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h19m12s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h14m18s255.jpg Telling.jpg Be some bhamdurner.jpg More bhandurner.jpg Heartfelt.jpg 5433.jpg 4353f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m55s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m04s58.png 7576.jpg 554e.jpg Alli to drew.jpg dralea.PNG 4654f.jpg 890k.jpg 879ijk.jpg 89789ikj.jpg 878ouijk.jpg u90ujo.jpg 8789uikj.jpg 798ijk.jpg hawtkiss.jpg shessoprettyomfg.jpg 879oijk.jpg 8979jkjh.jpg 9089ikjnn.jpg hereadytogolol.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-13.jpg 6657h.jpg 5646gh.jpg 5654h.jpg 64565h.jpg 7657j.jpg 77565h.jpg 64645h.jpg 4564ty.jpg 54645y.JPG 3453tt.JPG 3433f.JPG 45646y.JPG 546456.JPG 455665.JPG 45654.JPG 5454y.JPG random dave alli.jpg guihijk.jpg huihojk.jpg guihj.jpg vhghjk.jpg ghkjn.jpg giujkl.jpg Alli dave.jpg oijkkj.jpg jhjjkkjk.jpg jkhkjhkj.jpg Bhandurner435.jpg Bhandurner23.jpg More bhandurner.jpg Bhandurner no.jpg Dalliomgagain.jpg 1122 dave.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png ujiiu.png 98uiojj.png uioo.png 98ujio.png 7667j.png 43-dave-2.jpg 43-dave-1.jpg 05 (17).jpg 07 (22).jpg 13 (6).jpg 40-2.jpg 40-3.jpg 40-6.jpg 41-1.jpg 8978jk.png Jsdfhuir.jpg 1-21ds.jpg 0025.jpg 0367.jpg photo (26).PNG Normal 1007 (109).jpg Normal 1007 (124).jpg Normal 1007 (130).jpg Alli-1.jpg 0367.jpg 07 (22).jpg 1-21ds.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg 00038.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts